rOlLiNg StAr
by xXh3aDpHoN3zXx
Summary: Mikan had always been a waitress. But because of her boss the 19 year-old ends up being the manager of the famous rock band, Velvet Fire. The boys think they can have their way with her, but this chic is tougher than she looks. ON HAITUS.
1. nEw JoB

**Hey Guys! This is my first fan fiction so I'm open to any criticism (even flames, though I don't prefer them). I love Gauken Alice, especially Natsume-sama! XD**

**--Ashley**

**Summary: Mikan is a rebellious girl trying to find her way in life. Ever since her older brother died she disconnected herself completely from everything and everyone. She lost almost all her friends except those who have known her all her life like Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Surime. No longer interested in school and 19, Mikan works full time at Summer Café, where she has been working since she was younger. But the owner of the café and her longtime friend, Narumi, thinks she can do much better things than being a waitress. So when Narumi's friend tells him he is searching for someone to manage an up and coming rock band, he immediately recommends Mikan. In an instant Mikan's life is turned upside down when suddenly she has to take care of 5 rather spoiled boys who are not too eager to listen to her. Things get more complicated when she falls for one…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…*sigh***

rOlLiNg StAr

Mikan tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the middle-aged man sitting in front of her to decide what he wanted. She watched warily as his eyes studied the menu with the up most concentration.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" Mikan asked in the sweetest voice she could manage. She really wished this guy would hurry up. This was her last customer before she could finally go home and relax. The man looked up at her, murmured something that sounded like 'almost', and foucused his attention back on the menu. It took all of Mikan's will power not to groan. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the man spooke again.

"I'll have a chocolate fudge truffle cake," he said apparently quite pleased with himself. Mikan sighed in relief.

"Would you like anything to drink with that?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Mikan regretted them. The mans eyes widened considerably and he immediately picked up the drinks menu and scanned it feverishly. Just when Mikan was about to scream out in frustration she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Narumi standing behind her.

"Go home Mikan, I'll take care of this guy," he whispered. Mikan smiled genuinely. She gave Narumi an affectionate nudge on his arm.

"Thanks. If you hadn't shown up, I would have killed this dude," Mikan murmured, shooting a death glare at the man, who was still examining the menu. Narumi laughed.

"Please refrain from killing my customers," he said still laughing. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and walked away to the staff locker room to change out of the white blouse and black skirt that was her uniform. Narumi watched as she disappeared behind the baby blue door. She really was something else. She never had the slightest interest in boys or make up or anything girls liked. In high school they had named her "punk" because of her wardrobe that usually consisted of cargo pants, t-shirts or tank tops, and converses. Not to mention the bright red streak she put into her waist lengthed brown hair. but it was rarely seen since Mikan always kept her hair in a messy bun.

Narumi had known Mikan's family for a long time. He had been childhood freinds with Mikans mother, Yuka. When Yuka had died of cancer when Mikan was 13 he offered to take care of both mikan and her 18-year-old, Tsusuba, since Yuka had not designated a gaurdian for them. But Tsusuba declined and since he was of legal age, instead of going of to college he took it upon himself to look after his little sister. He rented an apartment and worked in a mechanic shop while Mikan went to school and worked part time at Narumi's very own Cafe. They lived a pretty good life until late year when as he was walking home from work, Tsusuba ironically got hit by a car. That took a big toll on Mikan who although showed no emotion when they told her that her only brother died, Narumi Knew she was suffering inside. After that Mikan decided to start working full time at Narumi's place and has been living in the same apartment, paying all the bills on her own, not allowing Narumi to help at all. He's been pestering her to go back to school but Mikan, being her stubborn self, refused to do so. She barley shrugged when Narumi said he would actually pay her whole four year tuition. As much as Narumi loved having the brunette around he knew she could do so much better than just a waitress.

Narumi waved as the last customer left the cafe. He started to clean the tables and get ready to lock up. Suddenly he heard someone enter the cafe.

"Sorry we're closed," Narumi called out, not stopping to turn.

"Aw, Naru-chan, I cant even have some coffee?" a deep voice spoke. Narumi's eyes widened when he heard the nick name. He spun around to see a handsome man with red hair and gray eyes grinning at him.

"Reo?" Narumi asked, uncertain.

"The one and only," Reo said chuckling. Narumi smiled at his old friend. He offered him a seat and brought him some coffee.

"What's up Reo, I haven't seen you in a while," Narumi asked, placing the 2 mugs on the table.

"Well I'm producing this new band now, they call themselves Velvet Fire," he said while taking a sip. Narimi's eyes widened again.

"Wait, you mean that new rock band," he stopped to chuckle, "I heard some girls going crazy over them. They called the band mates "sex gods" or something like that." Reo laughed.

"Yeah that's them, but their really just brats. I have one week left to find them a manager or my job will be on the line," Reo stated, eyes squinting in frustration. Narumi refilled his cup.

"Why are you having so much trouble, who wouldn't want to manage such a successful band?" Reo sighed.

"Well for starters, like I said before, these boys are real brats. They have drove every male manager i have hired to the brink of insanity. As for females, well, none of the ones so far have been immune to their 'charm'."Narumi thought for a moment, then suddenly he remembered Mikan.

"Wait Reo, I know the perfect person," Narumi exclaimed. Reo grinned widely.

"Really! Who! Tell me!"

"Well her names Mikan, she's 19, and shes been working with me for 6 years," Reo's smile fell.

"A 19 year-old girl? Are you sure Naru-chan?" Reo questioned. Narumi smiled.

"Trust me, she can handle them. After all she is Yuka Sakura's daughter." Reo's jaw dropped.

"You mean THE Yuka Sakura! The bad girl you used to hang out with in High School!"

"Yup. And this girl is even tougher than her mother," Narumi said confident.

"Why dont you get me Yuka herself, Naru-chan, I don't know about hiring a girl so young." Reo said thoughtfully. Narumi gave him a pained smile.

"Yuka's died from cancer," Narumi said softly. Reo's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Okay Naru-chan, I'll hire her but only because I'm desperate. She can start tomorrow, 9 o'clock sharp. I'll pick her up from here." Reo said standing up to leave. Narumi beamed at him.

"No problem!"

**  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Mikan woke up the next day to the sound the All-American Rejects **(A/N: I love this band)** booming from her alarm clock/radio. She reluctantly got up from her oh so comfortable bed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower she changed into her clothes. She put on her favorite black cargo pants, a red and black tank top that hugged her curves along with a silver army tag and black studs, her favorite red converses, and finally she topped it of with her black fingerless glove.

She went into the small kitchen an poured herself a bowl of cereal as she turned on the T.V. She stopped it at MTV where some girls were going crazy over some new boy band called Velvet Fire. They showed the members and even Mikan had to admit that were good looking.

"Great. Another group of pretty boys brainwashing teenage girls across the country with their tight jeans and meaningless songs," she mused. Mikan had no interest in the boy bands. She really loved music, though, particularly. She even learned to play the guitar from her brother, Tsusuba, before he died. She sighed and looked at the empty seat at the table that would never be filled.

"I miss you, bro," she muttered into the silence. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She wouldn't cry, she had to be strong. Noticing it was already 8:40 Mikan placed the bowl into the sink and turned of the T.V. She put on her black hoodie and headed out the apartment to Summer Cafe. The cafe was only a few blocks away from Mikan's apartment building. When Mikan arrived she was greeted by Narumi's grinning face.

"Good morning Mi-chan." Narumi said cheerfully. Mikan raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Morning Narumi," she said, heading for the locker rooms to change into her waitress uniform. But before she could Narumi stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, someone wants to speak to you," Mikan looked at Narumi confused. Narumi lead her to man he introduced as Reo and the three sat down at an empty table.

"Mikan I recommended you to be the manager of the hot new band, Velvet Fire," Narumi said giddy with excitement. Mikan remembered the band she had seen on T.V. earlier that morning.

"Wait, you mean that gay boy band! Hell no, no way I'm doing that" she puffed, "I'm staying right here, in this cafe." She crossed her arms and pouted childishly. Reo sweat dropped.

_'She really is Yuka's daughter,'_ he thought. Narumi scowled at her.

"Mikan, Mr. Reo was nice enough to offer you this job, be polite. Besides he can pay you way more than you earn here." Mikan thought about the over-due bills at home. She sighed.

"How much exactly will you be paying me," she asked, honestly curious. Reo smirked and whispered the number n her ear. Mikan eyes bulged our. She looked at Reo in shock."S-Seriously," she chocked out. Reo laughed.

"Seriously," he said. Mikan thought for a moment. Then her hazel eyes locked with his Grey ones.

"What exactly do I do," she asked again. Reo smiled, she was defiantly interested.

"Well you organize gigs, you make sure the band practices, and you review their schedule."Mikan thought for a moment then outstretched her hand.

"You've got yourself a deal." she said seriously. Reo smiled.

"Great. We're going to head for the record label now to introduce you to the boys. Mikan nodded and followed the read haired man to his black Lexus. She waved halfheartedly to Narumi and entered the car. She felt like a sell-out for taking the job but she really needed the extra cash. As they drove to the record company, Mikan stared out the window and sighed.

_'What the hell have i gotten myself into,' _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

******Phew, finally done! Writing is tiresome! Please tell me what you think. If you have ay suggestions don't be afraid to say them. Reveiws are awsome so please click the button... you know you want too =)**

******l**

******l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	2. tHe BoYs

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! But I was so busy over the summer that I just didn't have the time. Now that I just started highschool I may be even busier but I will try to update weekly but I hope you guys can keep me motivated by reviewing my story!**

**--Ashley**

**Summary: Mikan is a rebellious girl trying to find her way in life. Ever since her older brother died she disconnected herself completely from everything and everyone. She lost almost all her friends except those who have known her all her life like Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Surime. No longer interested in school and 19, Mikan works full time at Summer Café, where she has been working since she was younger. But the owner of the café and her longtime friend, Narumi, thinks she can do much better things than being a waitress. So when Narumi's friend tells him he is searching for someone to manage an up and coming rock band, he immediately recommends Mikan. In an instant Mikan's life is turned upside down when suddenly she has to take care of 5 rather spoiled boys who are not too eager to listen to her. Things get more complicated when she falls for one…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…*sigh***

rOlLiNg StAr

A loud 'ding' broke Mikan from her thoughts as she and Reo stood inside the Record Company elevator. The large metal doors slowly slid open.

"We're here," Reo said smiling. Mikan sighed, he had just been telling her about the band mates of Velvet Fire. They have had over 20 managers since their debut and not one has been able to control them. Not that Mikan was scared or anything. She just didnt want to have to babysit a bunch of brats. But the job paid a ridiculously large amount of money. Since Tsubasa died, things have been rough, she could barley cover the bills with the wage she earned from her waitress job, even with Narumi pitching in ever so often. But with a job like this, Mikan could pay Narumi back, pay her bills, and still have some money left over to fix up that old guitar Tsubasa gave her before he died. Suddenly Reo stopped at a tall oak door with the words 'LOUNGE' printed on it in big bold letters. With his the same ID card he had used to enter the building he door and went inside. Mikan followed, hands shoved in her pockets.

"Good morning," Reo said as he entered the bright blue room. Mikan was impressed. The room was only a "lounge" yet it was bigger than her entire apartment. It had everything, from the latest gaming systems to pool tables and table hockey. A boy with sandy hair looked away from the video game and grinned at them. He was very handsome and looked about Mikans age, with bronzed skin and a charming smile, yet there was something innocent about the way he carried himself.

_'A child in a mans body,'_Mikan mused. He stood up and walked-- no bounced-- over to Reo.

"Whats up R-E-O," He chimed, brown eyes flickering mischievously as he looked up Reo with a boyish grin. He looked at Mikan, obviously curious of who she was but since Reo made no attempt to introduce her, he said nothing.

"Hello Koko," Reo looked at the other guys in the room, "Anybody else feel like saying hello their producer?" soft sigh was heard.

"Good morning, Reo-san," said a guy with silky blond hair. He was standing by the pool table petting a small, cute, bunny. At first glance one might mistake the ivory skin, plump lips, and brilliant baby blue eyes that hid under long eyelashes to be those of a beautiful woman. But once you took notice of the tall, lean body that carried the face, you realise that this is'nt a beautiful woman, but indeed a beautiful man. But Mikan was not one to appreciate such beauty. In her mind only a few obscure words was floating around.

_'Bishie, Tranvestite, He-She...,'_

"Oh! Hello Reo_-chan_didn't see you there, when did you get here?" the highly sarcastic remark caught Mikans attention. It came from a young man sitting on the love seat at the far right of the room. He had light green hair styled neatly over his handsome face. His honey-colored eyes looked amused behind his rimless glasses. On his lap rested a very large, most likely complicated book. He held a cup of tea in his hand as he gazed at Reo, an all too innocent smile gracing his lips. Mikan looked over at Reo. She could practically see the vain popping out of his forehead.

_'So this is the smart-ass Reo was complaining about,'_Mikan thought, a smirk tugging at her lips. She couldn't blame the guy for messing with Reo. He was pretty funny when he was annoyed. As if on cue, Reo let out a frustrated grunt.

"Hello to you too, Yuu," he said, clenching his jaw. Reo narrowed his eyes at the two remaining members. He foucused on a boy sitting on the stool by the large screen t.v.

"Kitsume...," Reo said in a warning voice. The boy turned away from the t.v. and met his producers eyes with a menacing glare. He had midnight blue hair and cat-like slanted dark eyes. He could be as good-looking as the rest of the guys, if it wasn't for the permanent scowl on his face. His glare seemed to intensify by the second as he looked at Reo. He let out an animal like growl and turned back to the t.v. Mikan raised an eyebrow.

_'Someone has some anger managment issues,' _Mikan thought, chuckling internally. Reo however, seemed unfazed. He laughed at the boys reaction.

"Lets try using words next time, ok Kitsume?" As Reo continued to tease Kitsume, something or better said _someone _caught her eye. This someone was a guy sitting on the couch at the very back of the room. He was slouched down with a manga covering his face. He looked like he was asleep, yet for some reason Mikan doubted it. Apparently, Reo had also taken notice of the young man seated in the back of the room.

"Natsume!" Reo yelled. The raven haired teen lifted his manga off his face. He looked at Reo with a rather bored expression. Then his gaze drifted to Mikan. At first, Mikan was surprised when her hazel orbs met Natsumes crimson ones. He looked her up and down, like the others, but his eyes lingered longer than she expected. His red eyes were alarming, she could even go as far as to say they were frightening. But as odd and unnatural as they were, they only adorned his handsome face. His skin was slightly tanned and free of any imperfection. Mikan could see he was trying to downcast her. Why else would his bloody eyes be boring into her own? Nevertheless, Mikan held her gaze strong and sure. He raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised by her actions. Apparently, all the boys were watching Mikan and Natsumes staring contest. The fact that she wasn't swooning over any of them or even the least bit intimidating by Natsumes intrusive gaze. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Reo noticed the brunette standing next to him.

"Oh Im sorry, boys this is Mikan Sakura," Mikan tore her eyes away from Natsume when she heard her name. Only then did she see the eyes that were staring at her expectantly. Reo nudged her shoulders and gave her a meaningful look. Mikan sighed.

"Hey," she said dryly. Reo smiled.

"From today onward, she will be Velvet Fires new manager." Silence filled the room. The band mates stared at Mikan in shock. Even Natsume looked mildly surprised. After a while, Yuu broke the scilence.

"Reo I know we need a manager but this is a bit drastic," he said, still not believing what Reo said. Koko got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to Mikan. He studied her for a while, then a grin spread on his face and he turned to Reo.

"Yuu is right, this girl looks like shes still in high school," he turned back to Mikan, "what are you? 15?" Mikan clenched her fist, trying to keep her anger in check.

_'Who the f*** do these bastards think they are? High school? Che, I'm probably older than most of them, and defiantly more mature. Ok Mikan, stay calm, stay calm...'_

"I'm 19, baka, now get out my face before I shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be walking bow leg for a month," Mikan blurted out, glaring at the boy. Everyones jaw dropped. Koko gapped at her, at loss for words. It was a strange day when you heard such foul language from such a cute girls mouth. Mikan on the other hand was busy mentally slapping herself.

_'So much for calm! Your such an idiot, Mikan! But, ugh, he just got me so pissed... damn... I'm so fired.' _

"Umm... Sakura-san, I think you need to calm down," Reo began. Mikan unintentionally shot him a glare that shut him up. He left the room claiming he had an important phone call waiting for him. Chuckle was heard in the back of the room. Natsume got up and walked towards Mikan.

"Congrats," he said with a smug smirk on his face, "You are the first person to shut Yome Kokoro up," Mikan rolled her eyes. She did not seem to realise the rapidly deacreasing distance between their faces. The next thing she new his mouth was next to her ear.

"I like my girls feisty," Natsume whispered in her ear huskily. Then he proceded to plant a swift kiss on her cheek. Mikan stared at him and blinked. Once... twice...SMACK. The loud noise caused by the impact of Mikans hand on Natsumes left cheek echoed in the room. Natsume rubbed his cheek and stared at the girl infront of him. He could barley comprehend what just happened. Did a girl really just smack the incredibly hot Natsume Hyuuga for KISSING her on the CHEEK? Mikan on the other hand just glared at Natsume.

"Listen here, little boy, I'm not one of your slutty fan girls, alright? Keep your hands to yourself or there will be hell to pay," Mikan growled. She turned to the other boys. "That goes for you guys too. Next time it wont just be a little slap."

The boys stared at the young girl, completely perplexed. First she threatens Koko. Now she slaps Natsume? Whays next.

_'Velvet Fire, meet your new manager...'_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Reveiws are love.....**


	3. fIrSt dAy

**Ooh you guys must hate me!!! How long has it been since I last updated? God, I don't even remember anymore. I'm such a horrible person. I"M SOOO SORRY!!! But my laptop has finally been fixed so no more waiting a month for chapters. Hope you guys can forgive me! By the way thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!**

**--Ashley**

**Summary: Mikan is a rebellious girl trying to find her way in life. Ever since her older brother died she disconnected herself completely from everything and everyone. She lost almost all her friends except those who have known her all her life like Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Surime. No longer interested in school and 19, Mikan works full time at Summer Café, where she has been working since she was younger. But the owner of the café and her longtime friend, Narumi, thinks she can do much better things than being a waitress. So when Narumi's friend tells him he is searching for someone to manage an up and coming rock band, he immediately recommends Mikan. In an instant Mikan's life is turned upside down when suddenly she has to take care of 5 rather spoiled boys who are not too eager to listen to her. Things get more complicated when she falls for one…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…*sigh***

rOlLiNg StAr

Natsume touched his cheek absent minded. He couldn't stop staring at the girl in front of him. She stood, arms crossed, glaring at him. Stray locks of honey brown hair framed her face, including a striking violet one, which stood out greatly. Her hazel orbs never left his crimson ones, making Natsume feel compelled to look away. No one in his twenty years had ever touched his face without his consent, much less a woman. But this girl, with her punk look and alarming attitude, had completely crossed this line. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he had even kissed her in the first place. She was pretty, no doubt, especially angry. But even so, he had encountered many gorgeous women before her and never had he had such an overwhelming desire inside him. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself.

"Just who is this girl?" he thought curiously. It was rare for him to meet a girl with such a strong will. he had always thought of women as easily manipulated, self-absorbed beings. Natsume shook his head, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that this girl was a challenge, and one he wasn't about to give up. Mikan on the other hand, kept her unnerving glare, but in reality was freaking out on the inside.

"Did I seriously just slap this dude!? Fuck, his cheek is red, I really did. Damn Mikan, why cant you control your temper? Tsubasa wouldn't be happy. But god that playboy got me so mad! Still slapping him wasn't the best choice...UGH I"M SUCH A BAKA!!!"

The rest of the boys were stunned. There wasn't a man or woman living that had ever stood up to Natsume. Koko was completely shock-still, gawking at Mikan. Ruka was holding his bunny close and was looking at Natsume worriedly, but he did not dare move an inch. Kitsume was turned away from the television, his scowl replaced by a blank expression. Yuu seemed to be the the only one unfazed by the whole situation, since he looked completely calm, though there was a very creepy smile forming at his lips. Suddenly a loud beep cut through the awkward silence. Mikan reached into her pocket and pulled out the electronic planner Reo had given her. She had almost forgotten she had. She blinked in surprise when she saw there was a message from Reo. It contained the complete schedule for the band the day.

"Oh yeah, Reo did say something about sending me the bands schedule daily," Mikan murmured to herself. She smirked slightly, "Guess I'm not fired...yet." She studied the schedule again and noticed that the band had an appearance to get to in about an hour. She looked up sharply at the boys, who had been staring at her the whole flinched, startled by her sudden action

_"They really seem to do a lot of staring,"_ Mikan thought idly. Lazily, she shoved her hands in her pocket, and walked towards the door. When she looked back and noticed they weren't following her she whirled around.

"Well? Are you guys just gonna stand there?" she asked with her hands on her hips, "Come on we have a gig to get to." The boys followed her, all except Natsume, who didn't budge. He wanted to see just how tough this girl really was.

"What if we don't want to?" He asked, smirking," personally I would rather just chill here and relax." Mikan looked at Natsume incredulously.

_"What the hell? Was slapping him not enough? God this guy is aggravating"_

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't think you understood me," Mikan said in a sickeningly sweet voice, " let me rephrase myself. If you don't get your playboy-rock-star ass out into this hallway I'll mess up that pretty little face of yours so bad not even those bastards you call band-mates will be able to look at you without scarring themselves for life." Natsume's eye twitched slightly. He wasn't expecting that kind of response. Still, he didn't back down.

"You wouldn't dare hurt something this beautiful again," he said, leaning coolly against the wall. Mikan, who was barley two feet away from him, was having a hard time keeping a simile, even a fake one, on her face.

"Oh really?" she said, her sweet facade breaking,"just watch me." This time, Natsume saw the hit coming. He dodged it just in time, and Mikans fist impacted the wall, leaving a massive hole in it. The guys were speechless. Even Natsume couldn't say anything. Koko, however, couldn't keep his mouth shut for too long and leaned into Kitsume.

"That was a plastered wall, right?" he asked, eyes wide. Kitsume shook his head.

"Dude that was brick," he said in a whisper. Koko gulped. Mikan withdrew her hand from the wall, cursing under her breath. Her knuckles were stained with freshly drawn blood. Natsume was stunned. He didn't know she was that strong. What would have been of him if he hadn't dodged that punch. He couldn't help but look at the hole and shudder. Mikan clutched her hand in pain. That tore Natsume away from his thoughts and grabbed it to examine it.

"Hey let go," she growled trying to snatch her hand away, but his grip was too strong. Without another word he dragged her towards a cabinet near the back of the room. he sat Mikan down on a stool and kneeled in front of her. he carefully began to disinfect her hand. Mikan winced as the alcohol hit her skin. Natsume smirked.

"You do realize you missed?" he said as he wiped the blood away. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" She said sarcastically. Natsume chuckled.

"You know, you've got quite a temper," He said coyly,"but on you its somehow cute." Mikan scoffed.

"Your making me really regret missing that punch." Seeing Natsume was done bandaging her hand she quickly pulled it away. Natsume got up and began to put away the first-aid kit. The boys of Velvet Fire were baffled. There usually cold and arrogant leader had just kneeled down in front of a girl and _bandaged her hand._ That went against everything they once thought they knew about Natsume. Mikan was also realizing the irony of it all. She gazed at Natsume solemnly. There was something about him that made it hard to look away.

_"Should I say thank you? He did a really good job...WAIT...this was his fault in the first place! Still..."_ Mikan sighed.

"Thank you," she said softly. Natsume's head jerked up to look at her.

"What did you say?" he asked shocked.

"I said thank you," she said, her voice even softer voice. Natsume couldn't help but smile. Not smirk or sneer, but a true, genuine smile. This time, it was Mikan's turn to be caught of gaurd. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

"No problem, babe, you can always repay me later," he said suggestively. that freed Mikan from the spell she had been under. She rolled her eyes.

"In you dreams, come on were already late, lets go." This time, they all followed her, even Natsume.

* * *

When Mikan returned home, she was utterly exhausted. Her legs and arms felt like they were going to fall off and she had the biggest migraine. Not to mention her eyes were red from crying for the first time in five years. Those boys were not at all what she had expected.

For starters there was Kokoro Yome a.k.a. Koko, the drummer of Velvet Fire. Sometimes, Mikan just felt like slapping that silly grin right of the guys face. He was already 20 but was as hyperactive and annoying as a five year old. On there way to their first gig, he made the limo river stop at SEVEN different ice cream shops until they found one that carried the flavor he likes. Mikan almost killed him when he told her the flavor: Bubblegum Cookie Dough Chocolate Chip Sugar Ice Cream. And the worse part of it all was that instead of calming him down, the ice cream made him even more hyper. He was so sugar high that during sound check e somehow got his drumstick stuck up his nose. Mikan had to personally go help him get it out. It was in, a word-- disgusting.

Then came Ruka Nogi, the handsome base player of Velvet Fire. Unlike the others **(ahem, Koko)** he was rather quiet and polite. Mikan could almost stand being in the same room as him. Almost. There was one problem, and that was that damn bunny. Yes, Fluffy, as Ruka so dearly called him. Now it wasn't that Mikan didn't like animals. She was actually very fond of them. But its just the idea of a twenty year old man being so attached to a bunny that creeped her out. It only made things worse for Mikan when she saw the way the bunny was treated. It literally lived better than Mikan. She felt tempted to ask Ruka if he played for the other team, You Know. bunny and all, but she decided it was best if she kept her mouth shut.

Then there was Kitsume Hiragaya, the bad boy guitar player of Velvet Fire. That guy had some very serious anger issues. His temper was even worse than Mikans. Anything could get him angry. Anything. When a stage hand went over to him to tell him that they start in five, Kitsume gave the poor guy a look that could kill. Then when Mikan went over to tel him to calm down he gave her his infamous death-glare. Mikan, being the kind of girl she is, returned the glare, ten-fold. the only thing Kitsume was glaring at for the rest of the day were his sneakers.

Next was Yuu Tobita, the keyboard player of Velvet Fire. At first, the guy really annoyed Mikan. He was very nice and listened to what Mikan said but there was an underlying falseness to his words, like he was trying to trick her into giving away information about herself. Eventually Mikan got sick of his little nice boy act.

"Okay, Tobita, what gives? If your trying to find out about me then you might as well give up because your not going to find anything interesting," she told him when he had tried to pull the same trick again.

"Well if there's nothing interesting then why wont you just tell me," He pressed, "Or do you have something to hide?" Mikan groaned.

"See there you go again! I just like my privacy okay? I'm not planning on keeping this job long anyway so just please stop prying into my personal life," she said in an almost pleading voice. The last thing she wanted was for them to know her past. She didn't need anymore pity. Yuu sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sorry but I cant do that. I have been able to figure out the past of every other manager this band has ever had. Your a real challenge!" Mikan couldn't help but grin at the boys determination. she always had a soft spot for people with goals, even weird ones like Yuu's.

"Fine but do me a favor and keep anything to yourself," she said sternly. Now it was Yuu's turn to grin.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said, giving Mikan a mock salute. Mikan chuckled. She still thought he was annoying, but at least he wasn't that bad of a guy.

Finally there was Natsume Hyuuga, the irresistible lead singer of Velvet Fire. He was arrogant, perverted, and devilishly good looking, according to Mikan. She had to say he was her least favorite person to be around. it seemed that he had gotten over the fact that Mikan not only slapped his oh so handsome face, but also nearly pulverized it with her killer punch. he popped up everywhere she was, always wearing the same knowing smirk and curious eyes. Ever so often Mikan would be surprised to feel his breath tickling the back of her neck and his husky voice in her ear. it never failed to make her blush, which she of course hid very well.

"Leave me alone, Hyuuga," Mikan told him in a serious voice during their fifth job that day. Natsume chuckled, deep and low.

"So now were on a last name basis? That is cold Mi-chan," He said resting his chin on her shoulder, watching her go over their schedule. Mikan started to get annoyed.

"I'll give you five seconds to get off of me or I will punch you and this time I doubt I will miss," she said menacingly. Natsume chuckled again. he moved away from her.

"Fine but only because i don't want to have to bandage that hand again," Mikan turned around to face him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked glaring. Natsume's crimson orbs dug into hers.

"Sorry but your just too damn interesting," With that he walked away, leaving Mikan confused and red in the face.

Later on, during the bands final performance, Mikan Finally had a chance to hear them play. She had been busy running around all day trying to get everything ready that she couldn't even stop to listen. But since this was there last she was able to mix in with the crowd to watch them. Natsume caught her eye and smirked. He whispered something to the other band members then once again turned to face the crowd.

"This next song goes out to a very interesting girl we all met today. Shes got a hell of a temper but what can I say, I like them feisty." Mikans eyes widened.

_"No, he wouldn't. Oh if that guy even dares to I swear..." _Natsume winked at her and bean singing._  
_

**(A/N: "Hero/Heroine" Boys Like Girls**_**)**  
_

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

The song ended and all Mikan could do was stand there.

_"Tsubasa..." _was all she could think. All the hurt she had suppressed for the last few years began to slowly take her over. The only other voice that had ever been able to make her feel like this was Tsubasa's. After their mom died he would often lock himself in his room and write songs that were never meant to be heard. Mikan would sit outside of his door to listen to him and cry. It was the only time she could really let it all out. it was his music, she felt, that freed her. And now, listening to Natsume sing brought that feeling back. The people all around them started clapping. Natsume jumped down from the stage and stood right in front of her.

"So what did you think?" he asked coyly. Mikan couldn't move. She just stared blankly at Natsume. She was amazed and afraid all at the same time. This was not a brain-washing boy band. No, they actually meant what they sung. Their music spoke to people. Like Tsubasa's used to. Natsume looked at Mikan worriedly. She wasn't moving, just staring at him expressionless. That's when the tears began falling. Mikan didn't even realize what was happening at first. she hadn't cried in so long that she almost forgot what it felt like. It wasn't until she finally took notice of the wetness of her cheek and the utterly confused and worried expression on Natsumes face that she realized what she had done. Quickly she wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and ran past him as fast as she could. She hadn't meant to start crying it just... happened. She caught up with the Limo driver and told him to take the boys home without her. Before the driver could even say okay she had already taken off running again. Feeling the adrenalin pump through her legs felt her finally feel a bit more like herself again. She stopped when she was already too out of breath to keep going. She took out her cell and called the only person she knew that would come and get her without asking for any explanation.

"Hotaru...Yeah its me...Can you pick me up?"

Within a few minutes a sleek black car pulled up in front of Mikan. She got up from the bench she had randomly sat on and got into the passenger seat. The raven haired girl driving gave her a once over. Her amethyst eyes practically screamed disapproval.

"You know, a normal person would ask why you called in the middle of the night to come and pick you up in the middle of nowhere and why your completely drenched in sweat and have eyes that looked like puffed up shrimp," She said as she sped down the narrow road, "But honestly I don't think I want to know." Mikan shrugged.

"It was a long day Hotaru..." she said almost indifferently. She felt bad for being so cold to her friend but she was just too tired to talk.

"Okay I won't press you but only because I really don't need to. Permy's bound to give you the third degree as soon as we reach home," she added with a smirk. Mikan smiled weakly.

Hotaru Imai, as surprising as it may seem, was Mikan's absolute best friend. They had met back in the fifth grade. Mikan had transferred schools and happened to be in the same class as Hotaru. It wasn't like the typical bff's sort of thing. It started out as a mutual agreement. Hotaru was a well-known blackmailer, even at that age. Kids in middle school and high school feared her. One day as Mikan was walking home from school she saw Hotaru being surrounded by a group of older boys. Apparently they had gotten pissed over some photo Hotaru had taken of them. Now Hotaru was very powerful behind the camera lense but in reality she was just a girl who could barley defend herself physically. Mikan on the other hand had taken mixed martial arts classes since she was five and was able to beat off all the guys there even though she was only 10. So Hotaru and Mikan made a sort of promise. As long as Mikan took care of any people that tried o harm Hotaru, and in exchange Hotaru helped her with school work since it was also very well known that Hotaru was the head of the class. But even after Mikan had started to do better in school and Hotaru began needing less protecting, they still didn't stop hanging out together.

They arrived at Mikans building and took the elevator up to her apartment. When Mikan opened the door and stepped into her living room she was suprised to see three girls sitting on her couch watching TV.

"Mikan!" they all said with relief as she approached them. A tall one with stunning jade eyes and slightly curled green hair rushed over and pulled Mikan into a tight worried hug. When she pulled away she glared at Mikan.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were!" she said seriously. Mikan sighed.

"Sorry Permy, I didn't know Hotaru would call all of you over here," she said glaring at the raven haired girl. Hotaru shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Knowing her she probably made it all sound a lot more serious than it was." The green eyed girl frowned.

"God, Mikan, I rush here thinking something horrible happened and you have the nerve to use that nickname on me? Is it so hard for you to just call me Surime?" Mikan smiled. She knew as soon as Surime started complaining about her nickname she wasn't upset anymore. Surime Shouda was, like Hotaru, one of Mikans best friends. They met in middle school. Surime was actually two year older than Hotaru and Mikan so when they had entered the sixth grade, Surime had already passe into the eighth. Surime was the queen bee of Seiyako Middle School. Mikan, being a renowned delinquent, was naturally her sworn enemy. Yes, Mikan was the only one who didn't give a rats ass about how popular Surime was. She and Surime would get into open arguments and secretly, Surime enjoyed them. She liked being treated like a regular person. Without them realizing, they were starting to become good friends. Surime ditched her clique and hung out with Mikan and Hotaru. She even developed a short lived crush on Mikan's brother, Tsubasa, but being as boy crazy as she was it didn't last very long. Surime was very protective and had a strong maternal instinct when it came to her friends. Surime stared at Mikan's face.

"Oh honey have you been crying?" she asked softly. Mikan sighed and crashed on the couch next to Hotaru.

"Yeah..." she said grumpily. A slim girl with waist length onyx hair and dark blue eyes seated herself on the other side of Mikan.

"I know a poisen that can kill instantly..." she whispered loudly. Surime swatted her arm.

"Nonoko, we are not going to kill anyone with one of your weird poisons! Well...hold on to that thought, lets let Mikan explain what happened first." Nonoko crossed her arms and pouted. Mikan couldn't help but laugh. Nonoko Ogasawara was another one of Mikans friends. They met during their freshman year of high school. Nonoko was an awesome chemist and could always be found in a lab mixing things together. Everyone thought she was a freak because she never talked to anyone and always got the highest grades in science. They even went as far as calling her some sort of evil witch. Mikan ignored all the rumors and became friends with the girl anyway. Nonoko was no evil witch but she could be compared to a mad scientist. The girl had substances that could do anything, from instantly turning dark hair blonde to causing a person the worst headache. Yes, Nonoko appeared to be weak and innocent but was actually just as devious as Hotaru herself. But over all Nonoko was very caring and kind. She was a bit weird and quirky but that was what made her so lovable.

"Mikan-chan you look tired, you want me to whip you up something to eat?" Asked a petite girl with wavy bubblegum locks and big bright blue eyes. Mikan smiled.

"Its alright Anna, I'm not really hungry. Besides, I doubt these people will let me eat." Anna giggled. Anna Umenomiya was the last of Mikans friends. Mikan met her in the ninth grade, like Nonoko. The first thing that caught Mikans attention about Anna was her appearance. The girl looked like a doll. She was small and had long and wavy pink hair and large childlike aquamarine eyes. Anna was very trusting and painfully shy. Mikan immediately noticed how people, especially guys, tried to take advantage of her. One day a guy from their homeroom pulled Anna aside and confessed to her. Anna politely rejected him but then he grabbed her wrist tightly and told her he wouldn't take no for an answer. Mikan stepped in and told the guy to get lost. Knowing he could never win a fight against the Mikan Sakura, the guy left. Since then Anna admired Mikan strength and vowed to be more like her. Over the years Anna did become tougher and more independent but she was still a sweet and shy person.

"Okay enough stalling!" Surime said impatiently. Nonoko agreed.

"Yeah Mikan what the hell happened to you?" She pressed. Anna gave them a warning look.

"Guys give her a break," she said helplessly. Hotaru smirked,

"Come on Mikan, even I'm curious." Mikan sighed and gave in. She told them everything that had happened that day, from Reo offering the job early that morning to her running away crying late that night. The girls listened intently, none daring to interrupt her. When she finished the girls sat in silence.

"This is unbelievable, Mikan," Anna murmured quietly. Nonoko brought her knees up to her chest and grinned.

"Wow, Velvet Fire, huh? Narumi sure knows how to hook a girl up with a good job!" Mikan smiled faintly. Surime let out a big sigh.

"Well Mikan, I don't know what to say,"she said thoughtfully,"Its weird how you just started crying. You don't cry Mikan, ever." Mikan nodded.

"I know, it freaked me out too," she admitted, "But its like everything I had worked so hard to suppress and forget just burst out of me."

"Well are you going to go back!" Nonoko asked excitedly," Cause if you do i want autographs! Those guys are sooo hot!" Mikan laughed.

"Yeah I want an autograph too," Hotaru added. everyone stopped and stared at Hotaru in shock. Mikan was the first to speak.

"Um, you like them too Hotaru?" Mikan asked nervously. Hotaru smirked and shook her head.

"Heck no," she explained, "But their autograph is worth a fortune." The girls busted out laughing. It was just like Hotaru to try and make some easy money.

"Dudes, how can I go back, for all I know I could be fired!" Nonoko thought about this.

"Well you threatened their drummer, slapped and almost killed their lead singer and then had an emotional breakdown and ditched them at their show." Mikan glared at her. Nonoko just lauughed.

"Look Mikan, you are the toughest girl I know," Surime said seriously, "you are not gonna give up."

"Yeah, don't let those guys get the best of you!" Anna chimed.

"If anything happens you just call us and we'll be there," Hotaru added,"For the right price of course." Mikan grinned.

"You guys rock," she said gratefully. Nonoko flipped her hair glamorously.

"Oh, we know," she said coyly. They all started laughing. With her friends all around her Mikan felt a lot better. Still she couldn't help worry about what would happen the next day. She wondered if she was just wasting her time, since it seemed impossible for the record company to take her back after all she did. But one look at her friends pushed those doubting thoughts out of her mind.

_"Your a Sakura, Mikan. Nothing is impossible for us."_


End file.
